Moments
by Jubileyn
Summary: COMPLETE--How many little moments does it take to pull your sister and your best friend together? Hermione and Ron team up to get Harry and Ginny a little bit closer. A silly fic written for fun by cab-fed-hig and I. HG & RHr
1. Unlucky Moments

**EDIT: We know our writing is not so good**

**But please stick with us, if you would~**

**We wrote this a long time ago--forgive us for any continued appearance of silliness. Some kids ran around the neighborhood, riding bikes and egging houses; we read Harry Potter. Yeah, we were crazy kids. :)**

_Hi, weasleybabe24 here. This is a fic written by my little sister, LondonGal, and I am its' editor. Unfortunately, she cannot share her writing genius with the world as she is only eleven (going on twelve). So, I told her I'd publish it for her. So, please review, or I'll send Voldemort to AK all of you! XD Now take it away, LondonGal:_

Disclaimer: I don't own it. trust me. If I did I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfiction stories!

**

* * *

**

-

-

"You really need to tell him, Gin!" Hermione wailed to Ginny in the girl's dormitory. She frowned insistently at the younger, but Ginny took no heed.

"I can't! Not yet. He might not even like me and I'd look like a stupid git telling him how I feel if he doesn't like me _at all_!" Ginny replied stubbornly, not desiring to be rejected by Harry.

"Of course he likes you! Merlin, Ginny, I think he loves you!" she said solemnly. Ginny waved away the others' remark. _She can't know that for sure_, Ginny told herself. _It is likely that she misunderstood him, for I know she wouldn't lie. But then, maybe she would, if she really wanted me to confess._

Hermione's eyes got all big and she said, "Please! I mean, I told Ron after you pestered me to tell him! And it turned out that he really _did_ like me all along! He was just too thick to see that I liked him, and he was too scared too admit he had feelings for me! So just meet Harry alone and let it all spill!"

"Fine! But I'm only going to tell him when I'm sure I know the feelings he has for me, whether they be of love or none at all!"

"How're you going to find out?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You're going to ask him for me," Ginny said slyly. Hermione almost argued with her, but Ginny gave her a Look.

"Alright!" Hermione smiled. "I'll ask him tomorrow in Double Charms! But I'll only ask if you promise that _if_ I do and _if_ he says yes, you _will_ tell him that you fancy him. That you _love_ him," she teased.

"Stop that!" Ginny said, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Okay, Hermione, I promise. And then tell me his reply at lunch," Ginny said to her.

" I will," Hermione said, "with great pleasure! Now, time for sleep," and she blew out a small red candle that was lit. Ginny scurried to her poster bed excitedly awaiting Harry's answer tomorrow at lunch.

------------------------------------

"Now," Professor Flitwick said to the 7th years in Charms class the next day, " Swish and flick and say it clearly: _Diffindo_."

All around the room, you could hear "Deffendo", "Daffando", "Deffando", and several other mispronunciations of the like. Hermione, of course, pronounced the charm perfectly and surprisingly, Harry did as well, ripping his parchment neatly in half.

"So, uh, Harry," Hermione said to him, "do you, you know, _fancy_ Ginny? I mean, even in the tiniest bit?"

Harry blushed a pale rose.

"Um...well...yes," he stammered, " I do. I like her very much."

Hermione smiled like Rita Skeeter had when she got her hands on a terribly juicy scoop. " Excellent!" she said. "Very, very good."

------------------------------------

_Lunch_

Suddenly, food appeared on the student's plates in the Great Hall. Roasted chicken, boiled potatoes (dedicated to my dear sister, weasleybabe24. _Hey, I like boiled potatoes! Leave me alone, you berk!_), steak and kidney pie, asparagus, creamed corn, and fudges and puddings of every sort.

"I love the food here!" Ron said dumbly, stuffing his mouth full of the absolutely luscious meal. "Eat, Gin," Ron said. "You _know_ this food is the best. Besides Mum's, of course. And you didn't eat much at breakfast. Don't think I didn't notice."

"No thanks, Ron," Ginny said. She was very anxious for Hermione to tell her Harry's answer. "I'm not very hungry at the moment." Harry looked at her curiously, but said nothing.

"Suit yourself," Ron said, while Harry just sat there eating away.

Just then, Hermione waltzed into the Great Hall, "Hello boys, Ginny," She nodded in Ginny's direction.

"Hello, Hermione," all three said simultaneously. Ron pulled on her arm to bring her closer, and kissed her affectionately.

"Alright, alright," Harry said loudly. They pulled away, flushing slightly. Ginny grinned at Harry and he smiled back, causing her to blush a little. He almost said something to her, but Ginny cut him off. It wouldn't be wise to speak to him now. She'd probably stutter or say something stupid.

"So, where've you been?" Ginny asked, dearly hoping to get Harry's interest back on Hermione.

"In the library," she replied, "studying."

"Figures," Ron said under his breath. Hermione fixed him with a look , but went on.

"Come on, Ginny, I have to tell you about a _fascinating_ book I read a while ago." Hermione said making her eyes wide, undoubtedly displaying to Ginny that she wished to discuss the 'thing'.

"Okay." Ginny pretended to look disgusted that she had to go discuss a book with her, but left hiding a smile. They walked quickly down the corridors and finally stopped at the library's entrance. They both decided to sit down on a small looking bench that was seated by the enormous shelves of books. Madam Pince turned her wary eye on them.

"So?" Ginny asked nervously, "What did he say?"

"He said he fancied you quite a bit and he blushed, too," Hermione said, smiling a wide smile that showed her perfectly straight teeth. Ginny looked completely gob smacked, but she was utterly pleased all the same.

"Now what do I do?" _Please, let her have forgotten. Please._

"What you promised me," Hermione said firmly. Ginny sighed. _She didn't forget. Damn, stupid, rotten luck._

---------------------------------------------------

_So what did you think? Isn't my sister a brilliant author? Please review!_

_--weasleybabe24_


	2. Confusing Moments

We're _baaaaaack_!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. trust me. If I did I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfiction stories!

Author's note: I absolutely love HG ships. RHr, RL/NT are all great, too, but they are my favorite to write and read about. They make such a cute couple to me. Hope you like my story. Read and REVIEW!

**Confusing Moments**

"Alright, Hermione!" Ginny said, surrendering, "I'll tell him tonight."

"Good," Hermione said and nodded her head, "Because I thought you were going to be all thick about it and then refuse to do it."

"I would never do that, Hermione!" Ginny lied. Hermione gave her a disbelieving look and Ginny shrugged.

"Well, Gin," Hermione said and stood up, " I'm going to go have a spot of lunch. Come with me?"

"No thanks," Ginny replied, "I'm going to stay here awhile longer. I'll catch you later, Hermione."

Hermione waved to Ginny and then departed from the library. Ginny stayed in the library, smiling at the thought of her and Harry. _Now all I have to do is tell him._ Finally, after a quarter of an hour, Madame Pince shooed her out, and she hurried to her next class.

-------------------------------------------------

It was dark out. Ginny and Hermione sat together on the big red couch in the common room while Lavender and Parvati were sprawled out, in a corner reading Witch Weekly and giggling. Hermione and Ginny waited patiently for Ron and Harry to come back from their apparition tests .

"I hope Ron passes this year," Hermione said, attempting to start a conversation .

"Me too...I guess," Ginny said, "Oh, Hermione! I am so thrilled that he likes me but...damn it, I've never been so frightened of doing something in my whole life!"

"Well, Ginny," Hermione said, trying to put her at ease, "so was I, when I told Ron. But the exact moment you say it, you know, get it all over with, you feel great. And so does the person you tell, in your case, Harry. Well, most of the time, anyway."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ginny said sourly.

"I was just joking," Hermione said. "I am sure he feels..."

Hermione stopped. Both girls could hear laughter, coming from the direction of the doorway. Mumbling was heard outside the common room, followed by the voice of the Fat Lady saying, "Proceed." The portrait opened and a tall, lanky boy with red hair came in the room, followed by his messy black-haired mate, his green eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Hermione. Hi, Ginny," Harry said, his eyes sparkling when he mentioned Ginny's name. Ginny seemed to notice this and she couldn't help letting a smile form.

"Guess what, Hermione?" Ron said, eager to please her, in more ways than one, "I passed the test!"

"Excellent, Ron!" She said back, kissing him lightly on his upper lip, "How'd you do, Harry?"

"I passed, too," he said breathing deeply, "All that studying made it easy. Thanks for making us."

"You're welcome," she said, "I told you it would help."

"Don't start gloating now, Hermione," Ron said, "Please. Fancy a game of chess, Harry?"

"_Merlin_, Ron!" Hermione said, "We have to go study...you know, _in the library_." He was about to argue, but she glared at him and he remembered their previous discussion.

---------------------------------------

_flashback_

"Now remember, Ron. Ginny wants to talk to Harry tonight. So, just go along with whatever I say. Alright?" Hermione said.

"Alright. God, you're brilliant," he said, kissing her. And so the snogging commenced.

_end of flashback_

----------------------------------------

"Oh, right." Ron smiled and left with Hermione.

Parvati and Lavender gave Harry and Ginny disgusted looks and departed to find Padma.

Before they knew it, Harry and Ginny were alone together in the common room.

"They've probably gone off to have a snog session in the broom closet," Harry said to her, "I mean, Ron and Hermione."

"Um, yeah," said Ginny, fake-laughing. _God, I'm so nervous_. "Um, Harry, I need to tell you something."

Harry gulped. He knew she wanted to discuss what Hermione had asked him earlier. He could tell by the look in her eyes. _I don't want her to feel pressured to like me just because I like her. She probably doesn't even like me anyway._

"Before, you say anything, I want you to know I only like you as a friend," Harry lied. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh," Ginny choked. _So Hermione was wrong._

"What did you want to tell me?" Harry asked.

"Uh, nothing," she said. She tried to smile, but it didn't work. She fled from the common room.

--------------------------------------


	3. Reassuring Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author's note: Sorry for the wait! We'll update sooner this time... Now, on with the story. And don't forget to review, papooses!

**Reassuring Moments**

Ginny flopped onto her bed and began to cry. _He only liked her as a friend_. The scene kept playing over and over again in her mind.

_Hermione said he liked me. Did she lie? _Ginny thought. _No. She wouldn't do something like that! We're practically best friends!_ A voice in her head said back. _Harry must have lied._

She reassured herself. She was scared to tell him at first, too. Ginny had just decided she'd sleep on it, when Hermione burst into the girl's dorm and put her hands to her hips.

"What went wrong, Ginny?" Hermione looked bewildered.

"He…" Ginny stopped. "He said he only liked me as a friend," she finished sorrowfully.

"Did you tell him specifically how you feel for him?" Hermione asked directly.

"Of course I did!" Ginny said sharply. Then a guilty look flickered across her face." Um, no." Herminoe groaned. "He wouldn't let me! I was about to tell him and then he said that he only liked me as a friend, so I left." Her voice cracked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Gin," Hermione sat down on a bed that was currently unoccupied. "He told me that he liked you." She looked truly regretful.

"It's ok, Hermione," Ginny said, for Hermione looked far more sad than she was, "I've always got Michael."

"Don't say things like that!" Hermione said pursing her lips, "You _will _get Harry! I'm sure of it!"

Ginny felt somehow, even more reassured. _I mean, Hermione is the smart one, right? She would know. I think._

With that, she left and Ginny was left to her thoughts.

-------------------------------------------

_(flashback)_

In the common room, Harry was thinking about what had just happened.

_What just happened?_ He thought. _Did Ginny just run from the room with tears in her eyes?_ Yes, was the obvious answer, but Harry just continued to think.

Harry had a sudden startle, two of his best mates were giggling uncontrollably as they entered the area together (not _that_ area you sickos!)

"Harry!" Hermione said, her face changing from a smiling red one to one which was scarlet and embarrassed, "Where's Ginny?"

"In the girl's dorm," he said. "Did you have fun studying?" he added sarcastically.

Ron nodded, with a cavalier grin on his face and Hermione nudged him hard and scoffed. She then departed. Probably to talk to Ginny, Harry supposed.

(_end_ _of flashback_)

Ron took this as a sign to sit down next to Harry, "So what happened, mate?"

"Ginny was going to tell me something but I interuppted her," he said.

"What did you say?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I said I only liked her as a friend," Harry said sadly, wishing he hadn't. It had really been an incredibly stupid thing to do.

Ron's expression changed from excitement to a look of utter confusion.

"Why?" he asked puzzled, "You don't like her as a friend. I mean, do you _really_?" Ron asked.

"No, of course not," said Harry quickly. "I just thought that since Hermione told her that I liked her as much more, then Ginny would feel pressured into liking me which would be terrible, if she really didn't really like me in the first place," Harry had said this all very quickly and it took a moment for Ron to take in everything Harry just said, let alone understand it. When he did, he said:

"That's completely mental," as he sat back in the seat and sighed deeply.

"Well, now I think that she likes me and I like her so…" Harry said waiting for some advice from Ron.

"You should write her a letter," Ron said eagerly. "I'll help you." He added, seeing the look on Harry's face,he figured Harry had no idea how to write an apology letter or he had just never had to. Harry now looked reassured.

They spent practically a whole hour writing the letter, then revising it, then going back and editing it again. The finished product was probably two rolls of parchment long telling Ginny how much Harry loved her and the whole "pressure" subject.

"This is as good as it's going to get, Harry," Ron said when he found that Harry was trying to make it longer by putting extra "I love you's" in between each sentence.

"Yeah," said Harry, flushing slightly. "I'll tell Luna or someone to give it to her in the morning."

"Luna? You know that's not a good idea," Ron said quickly. "She might, you know, read it. Not that I think she would. But she could. Or somebody might take it from her. You know how people always take her things," he added.

"Okay," said Harry exasperatedly. "Then who?"

"We need someone who knows Ginny. Probably should be a guy, too, but just a friend," he added hastily when he noticed Harry's dark expression. "And he should be a Gryffindor. Who fits that description?"

Harry sighed. "Only one person: Neville."

Ron thought it over for a moment. "Yeah, Neville. He's too noble to read it and he and Ginny have been on pretty good terms since the Yule Ball. (The dark expression returned to Harry's face, so Ron went on quickly.) So let's give him the letter in the morning and explain."

"Alright," Harry said weakly. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I? I knew she liked me, so why the hell did I have to freeze up like that? At least I _think_ she likes me."

Ron nodded. "Yeah she likes you, but how many times did I mess things up between me and Hermione before I got it together? Don't worry; you're not alone, mate." Harry laughed feebly.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "By this time tomorrow, everything will be fixed between you and Ginny. _Relax_."

Harry felt reassured. "Thanks, Ron."

"No problem," he said, clapping a hand on his best mate's shoulder. They then left the common room and into the boy's dorm.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the common room to find herself alone. _They must have already left. I do hope they have some idea how to patch this up._ She decided to go back into the girl's room to study awhile.

She walked into the room and saw Ginny sleeping. She sighed. _Poor Ginny. This will all be better by tomorrow_, she reassured herself.

(_Yeah right_, said the author)


	4. MixedUp Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Jo's creative masterpiece (sobs quietly).

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! As always, read and review!

**Mixed-Up Moments**

Surprisingly enough, Harry slept easily. He and Ron both woke up to the sound of Neville searching frantically for Trevor.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said, remembering last night and putting his glasses on, "Will you give this to Ginny?" He held the letter up to Neville.

"Sure," he said, taking it from Harry's hands.

"Thanks a lot. Don't read it, by the way," Harry said trying to be casual about it, as he yawned and stretched by his bed. Neville nodded. He knew that Neville probably wouldn't read it anyway, but at the same time, he liked the feeling of security.

He and Ron put on their robes and hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast, which turned out to be bacon, eggs, and sausage with different juices of the like. Both of them sat and began talking about the Quidditch game that would take place in three days, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting near Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, but pointedly ignoring them as the two were talking about the latest Witch Weekly magazine, because Hermione hardly approved of such nonsense. _They're whispering_, Harry noticed wistfully.

Neville sat next to Seamus and Dean. They were all talking about the hottest girls at Hogwarts, except for Neville, who seemed more interested with the food on his plate than the people sitting around him, as they were talking rather crudely about their fellow female students.

"So, Neville," Seamus said, "What's up? You haven't said a word."

"Well, that's not uncommon, is it Seamus?" Dean said curtly. He had been in a relatively foul mood ever since Ginny had broken up with him only two days earlier.

"Leave him alone, Dean!" Seamus said, glaring at his friend, "Let him talk."

"I have to deliver this to Ginny," he said, staring at his plate. Then, he pulled out the piece of parchment that Harry had given him out of his robes. "I don't want to forget."

"What is it?" asked Seamus.

"It's just a note, from Harry," he said back. Dean looked up quickly.

"What's it about?" Dean asked, eyes narrowing possessively.

"I don't know," Neville said, "He told me not to read it."

"You can let us give it to her!" Dean suggested, attempting to be nonchalant about it. He shot Seamus a look. _Help me out_, he mouthed.

"Yeah! Neville, we see her in...um...Double Potions after breakfast!" Seamus said hastily. Dean tried not to look like he cared as he held out his hand for the letter.

"No, you don't. She's not even in your year," Neville said coolly.

"Yeah, but I pass her in the hall every day. Besides, we were thinking about getting back together," Dean said at once. He was, of course, lying. He had suggested it once to Ginny, to which she had responded with a rude hand gesture. Seamus gave him a curious look. So did Neville.

"Well, okay, I guess. Just don't read it," he said, passing Dean the parchment discreetly. He felt uncomfortable about the whole idea, but _what could Dean and Seamus possibly gain by reading that letter, even if they did?_ Neville thought, completely clueless of why the letter was so important. He shrugged off the uneasiness and continued eating.

After breakfast, Dean dragged Seamus down the hall to a girls' lavatory. Seamus stopped walking and eyed it warily as Dean pushed the door open.

"Come on," Dean said edgily.

"This is a girls' bathroom!"

"No, really? I had no idea," Dean said sarcastically. "It's out of order. No one will see us. Come _on_."

Reluctantly, Seamus followed.

Dean tore the seal off and read the letter aloud.

"Merlin, It's a love note!" Seamus' eyes widened in astonishment.

"From Harry," Dean spat out, "He stole her from me!"

"What should we do, Dean?" Seamus asked with interest.

"We," he said with a smirk, "are going to flush it down the toilet. And we aren't going to mutter a word about it."

"But," Seamus interrupted.

Dean held up his hand, commanding silence, "We'll tell Neville that we delivered it."

"But that'd be lying," Seamus said matter-of-factly.

"No kidding, Seamus!" Dean said, shaking his head, "It's the only way to get back at Harry Potter! He destroyed my relationship."

"But Ginny ended it! Harry didn't come between you two. Ginny broke up with you because she wanted to," Seamus said, instantly regretting it.

"_Seamus!_ It was his fault! Now drop it!" Dean said threateningly.

"_Okay_, fine," Seamus said, rolling his eyes. There was no arguing with him on this. Both stood up, and Dean crumpled it up and flushed it down the rather small toilet bowl. They both got their things and rushed to Professor Snape's dungeon. They passed Ginny on the way and Dean winked at her. She glared at him coldly and stalked down the corridor huffily. Seamus laughed. Dean was furious.

-------------------------------------------

Harry sat impatiently in Potions wondering if Ginny had received the note yet, when two sweaty-looking boys heaved into the classroom.

"Why are they so late?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Dunno," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't matter.

"Quiet, the both of you!" Hermione whispered harshly. 'We don't want to lose Gryffindor any points."

Snape looked up, annoyance evident in his face, at them. _Ah, more points from Gryffindor, I think._

"Finnegan. Thomas. Explain. _Now_."

"Um...emergency," Dean clarified quickly, "Bathroom."

Snape's lip curled menacingly. "You, Mr. Finnegan?" he asked in his usual ominous voice.

"I was with him," Seamus said dumbly. As soon as he realized what he said, Seamus blushed and Dean elbowed him hard. Scattered laughs could be heard from around the classroom, especially from the Slytherins. Snape quirked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"**Quiet**," he said authoritatively--(A/N at bottom). "_Well?_" he said, eyes glaring frostily at Seamus.

"I mean," he stumbled, "I had to go to the bathroom, too."

"10 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Ron glared at the pair of them and Hermione sighed. Dean and Seamus both took their seats glumly and the lesson began.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Snape, we love you! Snape we do! When we're apart, our hearts beat only for you!

Please review!

--LondonGal & Christen


	5. Obsessed Moments

Disclaimer: I, personally, do not individually own any fraction of Jo's imaginative, artistic, inventive, original mind that made up this overwhelming, irresistible, alluring, appealing, engaging, winning, charming, delightful, pleasant, remarkable, magnificent, amazing, astounding, incredible, breath-taking, mouth-watering, stupendous, satisfying saga that is Harry Potter bows deeply.

A/N: READ & REVIEW!

**Obsessed Moments**

"Do you think she got the note?" Harry whispered to Ron as he continued to scribble down the ingredients for a difficult potion they were going to make in Potions that day.

"Probably," Ron said trying to reassure his best mate, "You'll know at lunch...maybe." Harry had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Just worry about the potion, Harry!" Hermione was listening to their conversation. "You don't want to get bad marks!"

"I don't care," Harry said glumly, staring straight in front of him.

"Potter!" Snape shot at him, "Above dull Potions work are you?" The Slytherins smirked at Harry who turned a violent red.

"No, sir," Harry said sharply. "I was just-"

"No excuses. And," he said with a sneer, "let's say, five more points from Gryffindor for your laziness. Now, I suggest you get to work." He swiftly walked back to his desk, covered with papers that needed marking.

Hermione heaved a great sigh and Ron glowered at Snape. "This might as well be the Gryffindor House Points Losing class, instead of Potions." he muttered under his breath.

Hermione shot him an irritated look. Harry grinned, but then his thoughts turned back to Ginny and the note. He wondered where exactly the small piece of parchment was at this very moment.

Hermione's potion turned out smoothly ("Know it-all," Ron murmured affectionately.). Ron's potion turned a dull gray instead of the bright yellow it was supposed to be ("That's because you were talking with Harry the whole time!" Hermione said superiorly. "Or just because you're a Potions genius," Ron said, grinning in spite of himself.).

Harry's potion was dreadful. It was probably because half the time he was thinking about a certain fiery red-head who he loved dearly, and he forgot to put the lacewing flies in right after he churned the boomslang skin a half turn. Snape, certainly, was delighted and amused of both of the boy's potions and was enthralled that he had the chance to take more points from Gryffindor ("Ah, Mr.Weasley, you call that a potion? Five points from Gryffindor! Potter, no lacewings. I'm going to be fair and give you a D. And I believe ten more points will be taken.")

"You call that fair?" Harry said to Ron when the bell rang and the hurried out of the dungeons before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor.

"Really, boys!" Hermione was addressing Ron and Harry as though she were Professor McGonagall, "I may be _your_ friend and_ your_ girlfriend," she said, smiling at Ron, "but seriously, you need to pay attention, otherwise you can kiss the N.E.W.T.'s goodbye."

"I don't _care_ about the N.E.W.T.'s, Hermione!" Ron said staring back at her.

"You say that now Ron-"

"Yes, and I'll say it again when the time comes for us to take them! Honestly, you're impossible." Ron said to her.

"Yes, but you love me for it," she said sweetly.

Ron nodded, defeated. "Oh, well." He tried to kiss her but she moved away.

"I don't think so," she said, and with that, she flounced into the Great Hall.

"Merlin, what is it with women?" Ron said, shaking his head. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Eh, Harry?"

Harry blushed profusely, but didn't say anything. Ron chuckled to himself.

"Harry!" Dean said, standing in front of him, grinning like a maniac, "How was your day so far?"

"Spectacular," Harry said dryly, eyeing him quizzically.

"Good," Dean said slumping back down in his seat.

"What was that for?" Ron said, puzzled, in Harry's ear as they were looking for a place to sit. They had just decided to sit next to Neville, when Seamus was eying them. He jumped up right in front of them.

'So...um...Harry and Ron, did you want to sit with me and Dean? We're sitting down there. Come on."

"Fine," Harry said weakly. Seamus led them both to seats and they sat down. Ron sat and immediately began to eat. Harry just sat there, too excited to eat. He really wanted to know Ginny's reaction to the letter. He decided that it wouldn't be best to just go now and ask her. She probably needed space. _It's for the best, _he thought and shrugged. He looked longingly at his plate, which was untouched.

For the remainder of lunch, Harry ate nothing, just glanced at Ginny miserably every now and then.

Ginny could feel him staring at her. "What is with him?" she asked Hermione exasperatedly.

"Who?" she asked. Ginny gestured towards Harry. "Oh," Hermione said. "He just likes you a lot, that's all."

"Well, that's interesting considering last night he said he just wanted to be friends," Ginny snapped. She wished people would stop going on about her and Harry.

"Ginny, didn't you-"

The bell rang.

"Later, Hermione," Ginny said, gathering her books into her bag. As she walked by Harry, he eyed her hopefully, but she ignored him. He sighed and picked up his bag.

He, Ron, and Hermione set off for Professor Binns' classroom. Harry didn't even notice Dean smirking at him triumphantly.

Double History of Magic was a complete bore. The monotonous voice of Professor Binns, made Harry feel drowsy, as if once he'd close his eyes, he'd be lost forever in a deep sleep.

After a thoroughly dull lesson, the three of them walked to the common room for break. Hermione and Ron 'studied' at one of the tables while Harry just sat, reading _Which Broomstick?_. When he realized he had read the same page for about the thirtieth time, he groaned and stopped trying to read. He just couldn't get his mind off of her...

------------------------------------

weasleybabe24: Aw, poor Harry. Obsessed little thing, isn't he?

LondonGal: Harry is so dedicated. Just like me! (If you review and tell us what movie that's from, we'll dedicate a chapter to you!)

weasleybabe24: Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's going to happen, oh brilliant sister of mine?

LondonGal: (cackles evilly and rubs hands) Wait and see... heh heh heh...

weasleybabe24: You take all the fun outta life. XP

--weasleybabe24 & LondonGal


	6. Infuriating Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for Harry and Ginny fighting. Heh heh heh... Okay, I don't own that either...)! Zip! Zilch! Zero! Nothing! Nada!

A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to: rhinopants, GOFgurl, & ga nat nat**

For figuring out the High School Musical thing from the A/N at the end of chapter five. Good job for figuring that out! I just love High School Musical. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update!

--LondonGal

**Infuriating Moments**

**-----------------------------**

Harry decided to take a short nap before having to endure the endless random N.E.W.T. lectures that Professor McGonagall was always spouting out during Transfiguration, so that the only thing that they had actually accomplished so far was knowing useless and quite frankly, depressing information about the nasty exam. Hermione was exceedingly frustrated over this.

He awoke a half an hour later to the earsplitting sound of the bell, warning him that it was time for the next class period. He grabbed his things irritably and walked to the Transfiguration classroom without bothering to wait up for Ron.

As Harry predicted, the Transfiguration lesson consisted of Professor McGonagall strictly repeating study tips and how to remain calm. Actually, the more McGonagall talked about it, the more Hermione seemed to worry... ("What if someone faints right before the exams, Professor? Will I...I mean will _that person_ be able to take them later or will they be forced to fail?!" Hermione exclaimed, between anxious breaths)

Ron was very let down by the fact that Hermione didn't want to spend hardly any 'quality time' with him anymore, so she could study avidly without interruptions. Every time Harry saw her she was frantically searching through every book she could get her sweaty hands on. He felt sorry for her and wanted to talk to her about it (he thought it should have been Ron's job, but he was stressed enough as it was), but his head was completely wrapped around Ginny. It had been a day since he sent the letter, S_he should have gotten it by now!_ he thought .

It was then that he decided to pluck up the courage to talk to her about the note. _Tonight, _he thought. Tonight in the common room, he would discover if she truly fancied him, even after the whole incident the night before and see if Neville had given her the parchment. Harry could not imagine Neville not taking the note to Ginny, so he was only left with the unhappy assumption that she didn't care for him anymore.

After Transfiguration was over, Harry rushed back to the common room, all thoughts revolved around Ginny, running into two fourth year girls (who were offended until they realized _who_ exactly had ran into them), but Harry completely ignored them and continued on his way to the common room. It was almost time for dinner, but he wasn't hungry for food. Harry sat in the common room staring into space, and when Hermione asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer, which left her heaving a great sigh and rolling her eyes and storming out to the Great Hall.

Ron followed suit. He was quite annoyed with Harry's lack of attention to him as well. Harry, continued to sit and stare, unaware of his friend's irritation. When it was actually time for dinner, Harry departed the common room with a hazy look about him. He walked straight to his seat without a word. Ron glared at him as he sat and began to eat drearily. Finally, Ron felt it was fit to talk to Harry about his recent behavior.

"What's going on Harry? You barely talk or eat and you've been ignoring me and Hermione all day!" Ron's incorrect grammar, for once, was ignored as Hermione was too nervous to even notice.

"What's wrong with me..." Harry repeated and for some unknown reason, he felt annoyed by the question.

"What's _wrong _with me is that I... Well, I fancy your bloody sister!" Harry hissed, not entirely quietly. A few heads turned his way. He continued on, even though Ron muttered a faint, "Keep it _down_, Harry," which included a blush to go with it.

"And I've realized that I've made the stupidest mistake in my whole bloody life!" Everyone who sat in a vicinity of ten feet were now staring at Harry with confused (or aggravated, as was the case for Malfoy) expressions, except for Ginny and Hermione who sustained a small talk of books, although Ginny was very uninterested in the books and was, in all actuality, giving her attention to Harry's outburst, although not looking at him so as not to draw attention to herself.

"Harry!" Ron whispered, jaw clenched, "The...whole...Gryffindor...table...is looking...at..._you_!" Ron pronounced everything thoroughly although his voice was barely audible from embarrassment.

"I don't give a damn!" Harry said, fuming, as he fled the Great Hall. Ginny watched as Harry stormed off, a bit mollified. _Did he just say that he's in love with Ron's sister? Well...that would be...that would be me! But... he said that... he said... why doesn't he have the bloody nerve to tell me things like this? You'd think he would want me to know. Especially after last night!_

Ginny, as she thought these things, opened her mouth in disgust at Harry's actions, and declared (in her mind) that she would go talk to Harry immediately about his shameful behavior. She was worried, though, that she'd sound a little too much like Hermione but... _to hell with that! He's being a bloody prat! And he didn't need to yell at Ron like that! _Because she had ran out of things to get angry at Harry for, she stood up defiantly and stalked off.

As she went, Ron said to her, "Now what are_ you _doing?" He looked tired out and didn't want Ginny to start yelling or doing something obscene and get embarrassed all over again.

"Defending your arse," she replied waspishly, her cheeks flaming in anger.

--------------------------------------------

When Ginny made it to the common room, she practically screeched the password to the Fat Lady (which was _patience_, by the way) and as she stormed in to find no one in sight.

"_Harry James Potter!_" she called up the stairs, fury dripping from every word.

A boy appeared at the entrance to the boy's dorms.

"Yes?" he said totally surprised to see Ginny although he could recognize her voice from miles away.

"What the bloody hell are you so worked up about?" she said barely managing to contain herself.

He sputtered for a reason, but, besides the obvious, he had none to give. So he fished around for one.

"Please tell me you at least have a reason for yelling at Ron?!" she tried again, eyes narrowing and foot tapping impatiently.

"Because he asked me a question and I was annoyed at him. So I answered it...in a yell," he said plainly.

"Well..." Ginny began angrily, but what Harry had just said didn't seem that bad. Honestly, if you're ticked off at someone, chances are you're going to yell at them.

"Well...that's exactly what I would have done," Ginny said truthfully. All the drive that had been pushing her to confront him evaporated. She started to walk away.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, remembering what he had been restless about in the first place at once, "I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"Did you, by chance, get...a...letter?" he said full of hope.

"What do you mean?" she asked. he gestured helplessly. "Oh you mean that?" Ginny said grinning profusely and laughing.

Harry's heart leapt and then sank with five little words.

"Dean is such an idiot!" she said still amused, "He really thinks he'll get me back! Wait...hang on...how'd you know he gave me a letter?" she suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him, full of wonder.

"I didn't." he mumbled, "It's just that- Never mind..."

"He can be such a foul git sometimes!" she went on, ignoring Harry. "Even when he pays you compliments!"

Harry muttered an answer feebly.

"Oh, well..." she said after collecting herself, "I'll see you later, Harry. I'm going back to dinner."

Just as Ginny was about to walk out, Harry called her back.

"Hey!" He said loudly and when he got her attention he said awkwardly, "Um...I meant, did you... uh, get a letter from me, by any chance?"

"So Parvati wasn't lying when she said you were flustered over a love letter?!" What kind of rubbish _is_ this, Harry?! You said you don't fancy me in that way and I'm fine with just being friends, but please! Our friendship is going to end if you keep making up lies!" She had a forceful air about her.

"What lies?!" he asked impulsively.

"_What lies?_" Ginny asked incredulously, "The... love... letter," she said, tightening her jaw.

"I'm not making that up!" Harry protested, "You can ask Ron!"

"Actually," she snapped, "I don't want to talk to my idiotic brother right now because he was, as you said, in on this!"

"In on what?" Harry protested.

"_This!_"

"I already told you that it's real! Neville just probably forgot to give it to you!" he said accusingly.

"Oh, that's good, Harry!" she yelled back.

"So now you're blaming Neville are you? That's good! Real good! Considering that he's the only Gryffindor who doesn't get into mischief and isn't rude!" She screamed. By now, people had started to come back from dinner and were staring eagerly at Harry and Ginny like they were waiting for Ginny to hit him or something. Ron and Hermione came in and looked utterly gobsmacked.

"Well, if that's the sort of boy you like then why don't you go out with Neville!" Harry shouted. Neville looked up when he heard his own name, then blushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pride at being complimented so.

"Maybe I will!" she announced. Then, she stormed into the girl's dorm, expression wild. Harry went off, too. Hermione and Ron sighed simultaneously. Many other students left to go to either the dorms or the library to study more for the N.E.W.T.'s.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," she said with another sigh.

"I already tried," Ron said. They had forgotten all about what they had been arguing about.

"You did?" she said with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah," he responded.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I helped Harry send a note to Ginny saying he was sorry for lying about... liking her," he said swiftly.

"Wow," was the only word Hermione could get out.

"I know," he said grinning. But he then looked poignant again, "It's a real shame for Harry. If only Ginny wasn't so bloody stubborn. I can't believe that she won't accept him, now that he's apologized and everything."

"Um...Ron?" Hermione asked him quizzically.

"What? I'm just sharing my opinion."

"No, Ron, it's not that," she shook her head, "It's just that...Ginny never got a letter."

"What?" he asked.

"Ginny...she never got a letter from Harry." she repeated.

"How do you know?" he said.

"Because, I helped Ginny with her assignments today and helped her clean out her bags." she said, "There wasn't a note in there."

"When did you help her?" he asked her urgently.

"Before dinner," she replied, "In the girl's dorm. But then, after we were done cleaning up, I went downstairs to the common room, and Harry was there. Gin said that she was going to leave then for dinner. and, then when I asked Harry what was wrong, he didn't answer and I got frustrated so I left for dinner as well."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said kicking the red couch.

"What, Ron?" Hermione sounded fearful.

"I'm going to kill Neville!" he said.

"Why? What did he do?" she asked.

"Harry told him to give the letter to Ginny because he didn't want to just give it to her himself. And Neville said that he would. But, I guess he never did, that scum!" Ron said fiercely.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "You _know_ that Neville would never do something like that!"

"Well, I have to still talk to him! He has some explaining to do, whether or not he's guilty." Ron dashed out of the common room, and made his way to the library to see if that's where he had disappeared to. Hermione followed anxiously, awaiting Neville's poor little face when Ron would start yelling at him.


	7. Explaining Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this charming tale, my dear;

For I assure you, if I did, I surely would not be here.

A/N: LondonGal is tired at the moment, she's been terribly ill for awhile, in and out of the doctor's office with strep and such until they had to take the blasted tonsils out. So I stepped up to the plate and decided to write this chapter. Hope you like it!

**Explaining Moments**

"NEVILLE!!"

Ron marched into the library and was shouting before she could attempt to control her boyfriend. Neville saw Ron, the look on his face, and promptly jumped behind a bookshelf cowering behind it. When Ron managed to get over there (Hermione was tugging on his arm quite roughly), he couldn't even get a word in edgewise. Before he even opened his mouth, another voice was shouting. And it wasn't at all pleasant. Or young.

"MISTER WEASLEY!" Madam Pince's shrill voice rang in through the dusty library."Shouting in the library! I will not have it, no I shall not stand for it, I tell you! Out! OUT!!" She pushed all three of them out the door, knocking Neville into Hermione, who fell to her hands and knees rather painfully, and slammed the door behind them.

"Sorry," Neville mumbled to Hermione, offering her his hand to help her get up.

"You!" Ron looked positively livid. "Couldn't get Harry's girlfriend, so now you want mine, eh? You've got some nerve, you-"

But he stopped when he noticed no one was listening. Neville had high-tailed it out of the corridor. "Oi! Come back here!" Ron would have gone after the poor boy, save Hermione's callous voice cut through his present worries.

"Hate to interrupt, but I'm still on the floor," she said, obviously annoyed at being forgotten.

Ron extended his hand, pulled her up and ran off down the hall. He stopped when he noticed that Hermione was not, in fact, following him. "Well, you coming?" She rolled her eyes and began to run to catch up. When Ron's back was to her, he was sure he heard something that sounded like, "_Boys_."

Neville had made it, huffing and puffing down to the second floor before they caught up with him. "Neville! Wait," Ron gasped, the meanness gone from his voice. It was difficult to sound mean after running for so long.

Neville stopped, not because he trusted Ron, but because he could not run any further. He slumped against a wall, wincing as he waited for Ron's shouts to start up again. But they didn't. Ron opened his mouth and looked fit to holler, when Hermione grabbed his arm. He wheeled around.

"Ron," Hermione said calmly and quietly. "Think for a moment. What could Neville possibly stand to gain from this? Nothing. Am I right, Neville? You were tricked, weren't you?" she said gently.

"I take offense at that, you know," Neville said coolly. "Whenever I mess up, you always assume I was tricked."

Ron snorted and Hermione blushed. "Uh, Neville," Ron said. "You're not exactly the smartest bloke around and I have to say if I wanted to dupe you, I'm damn- "Don't swear, Ron," Hermione scolded- near certain I could."

Hermione shot Ron a reproachful look. "Neville, I only meant that you didn't part with the information to be deceitful. You figured the information was going into the right hands and left it at that. You think the best of people when sometimes, they are at their very worst. Now, who did you give the letter to?"

Neville gulped and looked from Ron, fuming, to Hermione, looking expectant. "I gave it to Dean and Seamus." Ron groaned and Hermione threw her hands in the air. "I just thought they'd give it to Ginny, as Dean was delivering her a letter of his own! He said so last night in the dorms." Neville looked miserable.

"It's alright, I don't blame you," Hermione said. "But you have to understand," she added quickly, noting the furious look on Ron's face. "Dean wants Ginny back and she doesn't want to be with him. The last thing Dean wants right now is for Ginny to be with Harry."

"Well, I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Neville asked gloomily.

"Yes, you have."

"Ron!" Hermione cried, smacking Ron on the arm.

"Ouch, woman! What was that for? I was telling the truth!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You could have been at least tactful about it, hmm?"

"I suppose you're right. The question is, where is the letter now?" Neville looked to Hermione and she looked to Ron. "Well, why are you all looking at me? I'm the one who asked the bloody question."

"Stop cursing," Hermione said absently. "Well, they'd want to destroy the evidence. So they'd get rid of it. But how? And where exactly? Hmm..." She began pacing the floor.

"She lost me already," Neville muttered to Ron.

"That's not surprising," Ron muttered to himself.

Footsteps where coming up the hall. And it didn't take a genius to tell that they certainly did not belong to a student. "In here!" Hermione whispered frantically, pulling both boys in the bathroom. The door creaked open and Hermione shut it as quietly as she could.

Neville gazed around wonderingly at the dismal and dank lavatory. "Hermione, this is a girl's bathroom."

"Never mind that," said Ron dismissively. "It's Myrtle's bathroom!"

"Never mind _that_," Hermione snapped. "We'll leave as soon as whoever's out there is gone."

"I see," said a voice, pouty and sulky sounding. "Didn't come to see me, did you? Only came to hide." Neville gasped, but Myrtle paid him no mind, besides looking scandalized. "I would have helped you, but as you don't want it. Since you're only hiding..."

"Help with what?" Ron asked sharply.

Myrtle looked affronted. "Just because I'm dead," she said, sniffling dramatically, "doesn't mean I can't hear properly." She looked on the verge of tears.

Hermione took over. "What did you hear," she asked gently.

"Well," Myrtle said, eyes gleaming maliciously. "I'm not sure I feel like telling anymore. I think I won't." Her voice was that of a three-year-old about to have a tantrum.

"Myrtle," Hermione said sweetly. "It's important that you tell me what I want to know. It'll help Harry," she said, trying from a new angle.

Myrtle paused and stopped to think it seemed, before nodding. "Well, alright. I heard about," she let the word hang in the air for several seconds, "the letter."

"_So_?" Ron asked impatiently.

Myrtle spit her tongue out at Ron. "I'll tell you, I_ suppose_," she agreed grudgingly.

"Go on," Hermione urged.

---

Hahaha! A cliffie! Another chapter will be out as soon as I can manage it. Ta, lovelies.

--weasleybabe24


	8. Revealing Moments

A/N: LondonGal now probably has RSV, a very bad bronchial sickness (please pray for her) and I have a snow day, so typing time!!!

-

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling owns these folks,

but thank you for your time;

I'm sure you're smart enough to tell

what's hers and what is mine.

-

**Revealing Moments**

-

Myrtle took a deep breath, which was rather unnecessary, considering she was a ghost. She looked at the three of them woefully.

"Well?" Ron said, exasperated.

Hermione smacked him again. "Stop being insensitive."

"I'll try," he said dryly.

"Well," Myrtle said spiritedly (haha! A pun again). "Two boys came in here the other day and I thought it was Harry and you, Ron, so I popped my head out of the U-bend but it was only two other Gryffindors so I hid."

"That was smart of you," Hermione said hastily, "But did you catch what they said?"

"Of course..."

_--Flashback–_

_Myrtle popped her head out of the toilet. Voices? By her door? Maybe Harry... She floated above the stall a bit, just so her eyes could peek over the top. It was two boys that she did not know. She slunk back down quickly._

"_Come on," one of them said in a demanding tone. He didn't sound nice at all, Myrtle considered, sniffing. Then she remembered she was supposed to be hiding and she slid back into her toilet without making the water splash._

"_This is a girls' bathroom!" the other said._

"_No, really? I had no idea," the first one said sarcastically. "It's out of order. No one will see us. Come on."_

_Their footsteps came closer. A ripping sound emitted and Myrtle lifted her head out of curiosity. It couldn't hurt; she wasn't a cat and she was already dead anyhow._

_One of them read it out loud in a mocking tone:_

"_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry for being a jerk in the common room last night. I lied. I really do like you a lot. I think I love you actually. No, I know I do. I just wasn't sure that you felt the same, because you're so pretty and smart and so out of my league. I didn't mean to make you cry; I'm sorry. But I do fancy you like crazy. Forgive me, please._

_Love, _

_Harry_

"_Merlin, It's a love note!" the second boy said in awe. Myrtle thought he was a bit stupid._

"_From Harry," the other spat out, "He stole her from me!" Now Myrtle assumed it was that boy, Dean. And the other must be his sidekick, Seamus. She'd heard lots from the other bathrooms and the Quidditch showers._

"_What should we do, Dean?" Seamus asked with interest._

"_We," he said with a smirk, "are going to flush it down the toilet. And we aren't going to mutter _

_a word about it." Not if I have anything to say about it, Myrtle thought viciously._

"_But," Seamus interrupted._

"_We'll tell Neville that we delivered it."_

"_But that'd be lying," Seamus said matter-of-factly._

"_No kidding, Seamus!" Dean said, shaking his head, "It's the only way to get back at Harry Potter! He destroyed my relationship." Myrtle rolled her eyes._

"_But Ginny ended it! Harry didn't come between you two. Ginny broke up with you because she wanted to," Seamus said._

"_Seamus! It was his fault! Now drop it!" Dean said threateningly._

"_Okay, fine," Seamus said. Dean opened the first stall, crumpled up the letter and flushed it down the rather small toilet bowl._

_Dean stalked away, the other boy, Seamus, following him._

_Myrtle laughed (in her head): they'd chosen the broken toilet and hadn't even made sure it flushed it down. _

_--End of flashback–_

She grinned self-importantly.

"So the note's in here?" Neville asked wonderingly.

"Obviously," Ron said harshly. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Ron. "What?"

"Would you stop hounding everyone?!" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not hounding!"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" she said, vexed. "Which stall is it?"

Myrtle pointed proudly to the stall and Hermione walked over warily. She opened the door and peered in and glanced at the wet wad of paper on the floor near the flooded toilet. She picked it up with a grimace and performed a quick drying spell. It was still illegible. "Reparo!" she said with authority. The words formed back on the paper and it was free of it's creases.

"Thank you so much, Myrtle!" Hermione said gratefully. "This was _very_ helpful."

"Well," Myrtle said, blushing silver. "If it helps Harry..."

"Come on, you two," Hermione said impatiently, she dragged Ron by the arm and Ron waved to Neville to come on.

"You know, I _can_ walk," Ron said, trying to sound annoyed. In truth, he was impressed by her strength. He was a Quidditch player with muscles and here was his girlfriend, Hermione, who was thin and tiny compared to him, dragging him down the corridor.

She didn't dignify him with an answer. She just stuck her nose in the air and marched on, but she blushed noticeably at his approving glance.

Neville jogged to catch up to the other two Gryffindors. "Wait up, Hermione. Gosh, Harry and Ginny aren't going anywhere."

"That's the point," she said. "How are we going to get them near enough to each other to explain?"

Ron shrugged. "I'll tell Harry you're going to help us with our homework. And you get Ginny to come by telling her... that you've got something important to show her downstairs. I was going to suggest that you tell her I died, but I'm sure she wouldn't care," Ron said, nodding. "She's mad at me too, don't forget."

"Why?" Hermione asked, stopping for a minute. Neville gasped for breath.

"Well, Harry told her I helped him write the letter and if she doesn't believe him and if she's pretty mad at him, I'm guessing I'm not on her list of favorite people right now."

"Well, you're on mine," Hermione said, pulling him along again. Ron grinned stupidly and didn't say anything else, turning scarlet. Neville rolled his eyes.

They reached Gryffindor Tower in no time. "Well, let's do this," Hermione said bravely.

The three of them separated.

-------------

More soon, guys. Bear with me, m'kay?

--weasleybabe24


	9. Stubborn Moments

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's only. (Millions of fangirls wail worldwide) Oh, my _EARS_!! XD

---_We love each character portrayed within. Any OOC-ness is merely for humor purposes and does not in any way reflect our honest opinions of the characters_---

A/N: Um… heh heh… hi! We're… uh… back! Reviews are great. This chapter was written by weasleybabe24 _and_ LondonGal.

weasleybabe24: She had to give in. My sense of logic is irrefutable.

LondonGal: Or you just annoy the heck out of me.

weasleybabe24: That too.

**Stubborn Moments**

Hermione glanced at the two boys over her shoulder as they disappeared in the shadow the wall was casting on the darkened staircase. Holding back a sigh, she made her way up the other set of stairs, hoping against all hope that perhaps Ginny might be in a good mood.

_That is completely irrational, Hermione Granger. Perhaps simply not too foul a mood? Is that too much to ask?_

She stopped at the entrance to the sixth-year dorms, squaring her shoulders, steeled for a fight. Ginny would not come without some severe use of logic and nagging. Peering around the door frame at the depressing room, she drooped at the sleeping form on one of the beds, the vibrancy of the limp hair giving Ginny away.

Hermione stepped carefully over to the side of the bed, seating herself by her friend. Touching the small of Ginny's back in what she hoped was a soothing manner, she whispered, "Hey, Gin."

"What do you want?" The immediate response made Hermione jump, the tone all sharpness and indignation, not sleepy-sounding at all. Apparently Ginny was skilled at feigning slumber, among other things.

But then Hermione realized she had not planned a response to any such question. She had expected Ginny to be awake and stewing viciously. "Have you done your homework?" she asked in as cross a manner as she could manage, silently congratulating the return of her quick saves.

Ginny leaned on her elbow and glared at her. "You came all the way up here to _pester_ me?" The youngest Weasley sounded most scrupulously unconvinced, though prepared to be disgusted if the latter proved true.

Hermione decided then and there that Ginny was too clever a girl to allow her to keep skirting the real issue. "I am here to nag you," she said flatly. "But not about homework."

The other girl looked shocked for a moment, but then her features hardened. "If that's the case," Ginny replied coolly, "Then you can shove off. It's not your business, Hermione." But she looked very near tears.

"You made it my business. When my friends have tiffs, it is very much my business, Ginny," she said softly, carefully refraining from admonishing her. It looked as though Ginny was doing enough of that herself.

Ginny buried her face in the pillow for a moment, and when she reappeared, her eyes were shining with tears. "It was awful," she said thickly. Hermione nodded sympathetically as the girl wiped her eyes roughly. "And even though I'm still angry at him, I can't help but feel bad. Is that how you feel when you--"

"I always feel like that when Ron and I fight, after the anger quells a bit," Hermione chirped. Ginny looked mollified by this commonality and Hermione was glad to offer some comfort, even if it was very small. "Will you come downstairs?"

She shook her head furiously, but Hermione gave her a stern stare.

"You two are never going to sort this out if you don't talk at least. Civil words, it's all I'm asking. If you still feel like hexing him after that, I won't stop you," she promised. Ginny appeared as though she might argue but thought better of it.

"Alright," she conceded. "But only for a bit. I'll be right back." Ginny stood and sauntered over to a mirror, checking her reflection for puffy eyes or swollen cheeks.

Hermione frowned. _I wonder how much success Ron is having_. She rolled her eyes. _He's never been very diplomatic…_

And how right she was.

------

"C'mon, mate." Ron didn't think he could withstand much more of this. He had thought Harry wouldn't be so difficult to crack, the theory proving a complete falsehood.

"No."

"Not even for two seconds?"

"Not even for one."

"Well, that's stup--"

"Nobody ever said he was intelligent," Neville muttered.

"That's not helping," Ron pointed out.

"She as good as called me a liar!" The stubborn boy crossed his arms over his chest, daring them to contradict him.

"You're sulking over that?!" Neville exclaimed incredulously.

"And how old are we turning this year?" Ron asked listlessly. Harry merely glared at the two, but had the sense to look slightly embarrassed. "Besides, it's not like it's her fault, is it?"

"You're right," Harry shot back, pointing at Neville. "It's his!"

Neville looked prepared to speak in his defense, but Ron waved him off. "It isn't, Harry."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you come downstairs, I swear I'll explain everything," Ron promised. Harry looked doubtful, but slowly nodded after a moment.

"Fine," he said, stalking out the door. "Have it your bloody way." The door slammed behind him.

"It's what I love," Ron replied under his breath. Neville smirked. "C'mon, Neville. We don't want them throwing curses at each other." The two boys followed Harry out the door.

Harry stormed down the stairs and flopped on an armchair in the quiet common room. A few study groups were working silently in corners, but other than that, the area was quiet empty. _Good_, he thought ruthlessly. If there was going to be another argument, he didn't want such a spectacular audience as last time.

But his stomach bottomed out as Hermione descended the stairs, pulling Ginny along by the hand. It was very frustrating that she should still have such an effect over him and he was thoroughly annoyed about it. She sat in the chair opposite him, saying nothing. He refused to look at her, even though she was watching him, heartily ashamed of herself.

It was Hermione who spoke first, Ron and Neville coming up behind her. "Look, the two of you either start talking, or we'll arrange for this little chat to take place in one of the smaller broom closets of Hogwarts," Hermione threatened imperiously. Harry glared at her, Hermione staring back, undeterred. And Ginny still said nothing.

"I believe the cause of all this was this piece of parchment right here," Ron said.

The love letter dangled precariously from the tips of his fingers. All five stared at the paper.

-------


	10. Final Moments 'Take a Bow'

**EDIT: I've recently noticed a surge of interest in this story--something I definitely credit to HBP. So Warner Bros., that's the only thing I'll thank _you_ for. :) **

**And you, faithful readers--thanks for caring enough to fave and leave reviews. I appreciate it ever so muchly! :D**

Disclaimer: Is this a joke? NO.

A/N: "We're back! We're front! We're sideways! And here's a word from our sponsors: diverticulitis." --The RSC

I am completely ashamed that I forgot about fanfiction for this long, and more importantly this story. I've been trying to go back and read some really good ones 'cause school has got me stressed, plus my whole book thing is taking a lot of time, more than I expected, but I procrastinate more than I expected too, so... Heh heh... more than a year later: THE LAST CHAPTER. This chappie is all mine; LondonGal stopped caring half a year ago. Enjoy.. or something like that. :D

* * *

-

-

**Final Moments** (Take a Bow)

It exploded.

Or erupted would have been a more appropriate word. The parchment burst into flame in Ron's high-held hand and the group shrieked in surprise as Ron frantically dropped the small torch. Hermione and Neville immediately reached their feet over to stamp out the fire and Ron was yelling about how they were destroying the evidence. Then suddenly all of them were wet.

Ginny Weasley lowered her wand, the tip dripping slightly. Harry sulked behind his wet bangs and Ron simply stood, sopping wet, before snatching the once more soggy paper.

"Honestly, a little warning would have been appreciated," Hermione said, put out by the trouble managing her hair was going to be now. The frizz alone would be unbearable.

"Would you have been able to hear me?" Ginny asked flatly.

All three looked at Ron, who shrugged. "I suppose not," replied Hermione, an odd grin around her mouth.

"When you're all finished," snapped a voice. The girls turned to look at Harry. Ron groaned and Neville glared.

"_What?_" Ginny was in no humor to take sarcasm from anyone.

"I just thought I'd point out that a piece of parchment was set _on fire_, that's all. Anyone curious as to who it was, since I'm fairly certain it wasn't one of us," he finished, arms crossed. _Boy, _thought Ginny. _He can really be tiresome._

"I believe this is where I come in."

Dean Thomas was leaning against a wall, smirking and arrogant. There is a time when arrogance can be appropriate and even endearing. This was not one of those times. Ginny made an angry sound and the smirk dissolved.

"Then I believe you should go back the way you came," retorted Ginny icily, and more than one Gryffindor looked a bit frightened by the girl's tone. "I don't really like to repeat myself, you know. Whatever was between us before, is _finished_. You have _got_ to get that through your head."

Dean laughed, a truly strangled gargle in his throat. "Oh, I'm over you. No offense, Ginny," he said, with every indication that he wished her to as offended as humanly possible, "but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. This isn't about that. It's about him." Every single eye in the common room traveled to where Dean pointed so maliciously and rested there in shock. Harry looked around.

"This is about _Harry?" _Ginny asked incredulously. "What the hell does he have to do with it?" Then she laughed, much as Dean had done moments before, but hers was much more chilling and a mockery of his own. "I've got it now. So he stole me, did he? Took me from you? Because I remember," Ginny thundered, "telling you myself that we were through and Harry never once entered into the equation. I broke up with you because I don't fancy you and after this display, I think it's impossible for anyone, let alone me." Parvati let out an irritated huff.

"It's really insulting the way you think I haven't-"

"Now _I'm_ the one who's being insulting?!"

"-_The way_," Dean railroaded her, raising his voice to an unnatural volume, "you think I haven't seen what went on between you two while we were still dating! You always hung around him and he spent too much time talking with you. I didn't have the good sense to be _jealous_ until you started making eyes at each other and by then it was too late."

"Did you just refer to yourself as a person with good sense? You just lit a perfectly acceptable piece of parchment ON FIRE! Have you gone mad?" The question was a desperate plea for some sort of explanation for Dean's erratic behavior. The last thing Ginny needed was an angry Dean Thomas stalking her next potential boyfriend.

"I was attempting to make him look like an idiot." All eyes followed Dean's accusatory finger to Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Don't need any help with that, thank you," Harry muttered, content to make sarcastic comments on his own damaged mentality. Ginny's angry rhetoric was getting to him, and he had to bite back laughs with every sentence passed between her clenched teeth.

The smile on Ginny's face was short-lived. "I think you should tread carefully because I'm rather inclined to go get Professor-"

"Hold up. Were you talking about the love note?" Something had finally registered in Harry's brain. "Is that what that is?" Ron's urgent pleas for him to come downstairs, Dean's smirks in the hallway (what a git)... all of it appeared to be making some kind of sense. He supposed it was karmic justice, this apparent vendetta that Dean had against him, for being an utter moron when it came to all things Ginny-related. The love note had been pathetic and ridiculous in its entirety and he was half-glad the thing was unreadable, lest Ginny find out the truth, and the painful fact that Harry was clearly no poet—or even a bit romantic.

"Are you really starting up that bollocks again?" Ginny was tired of waiting for that cute idiot with the messy hair to explain himself. He had started to speak and then just drifted away into his own little fantasy world, something she had no time for. "There is NO love note and for the last time, I never got one and-"

"Sure there is."

"Sure there's w_hat,_ Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione poking him in the side to remind him that now probably wasn't the best time to be elusive and sarcastic at the same time. "This," he said, wringing out the wet paper onto the drenched spot of carpet, "is a love letter written by Harry for you. He felt bad that he lied like a completely idiotic-" Ron caught a tempered glance from Harry and refrained from continuing his line of thought. "Well, he just felt bad and decided he would have to find some way to undo his mistake. So he cooked up a couple of lines to give you that might convince you of his real feelings, gave it to Neville and the rest is all Dean, really."

"You see," said Hermione, picking up where Ron had left off, "Dean persuaded Neville to hand over the paper sometime the next day, stuffed it down the toilet and flushed. But he didn't know that they were in-"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" Harry cried suddenly. "No way." _What rotten luck for Dean_, he thought.

"Exactly." Hermione beamed. "We just had to get Myrtle to give it back to us, which took a while with all of Ron's snide comments, and now we've got it. It isn't very legible, Ginny, after the toilet water and the fire, but you can see the heading and two other words: Love, Harry."

Ginny was not really listening. He had actually written her a letter? Which meant that the whole scene, the angry unintelligent row they'd had... all for nothing? She was staring at Harry in a frightening way—he was slowly beginning to sink back in his seat in an effort to become invisible—until she wiped the saliva from the corners of her mouth and instead looked at her hands in shame. "I'm sorry." Ginny shrugged and sat down next to him, exhausted by the accounts of both Ron and Hermione.

"It's all right," muttered Harry glumly, slouching with her. "And I guess that's that."

"What's what, you prat-"

Dean had stupidly lunged at Harry, Neville's surprising right hook knocking the insane egoist on his bum with a very sore jaw. All eyes were on the usually timid, but now quite outspoken hero. Neville simply shrugged at the praise and approval, hands in his pockets to hide the knuckles of his right hand turning an angry red. Dean was too surprised for any sort of comeback, and marched himself out to the Hospital Wing, Parvati close behind.

Hermione began to laugh as the smiles spread, and soon enough, the rest of the tiny crowd gathered joined in, Ginny's hand finding Harry's beneath the folds of her skirt.

-

-

* * *

**GO TO: fictionpress "dot" com/~Jubileyn for drabbles, excerpts from my novel, _Blood Pledge_, and the first three chapters of my new romantic comedy, _The Fast Lane_. **

**GO TO: fictionpress "dot" com/~cabfedhig for stunning poetry by the creator of Moments herself. ****:D **

* * *


End file.
